SonicMario X
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: How would the the T.V Show play out if Mario and his Friends were in the Mix?
1. Chaos in different forms

**Hello and Welcome to my first Mario and Sonic Crossover, now I also want to add, that some Story Elements from the game Mario and Luigi Partners in Time will be borrowed in this, I thought it would be appropriate to add that in order to make sense as to how Mario and his friends made it to Earth. Here are things to expect from this Story**

**1. This story will be Three seasons Long****2. The power source in Marios world known as the "Cobalt Star" will play a major role with the Chaos Emeralds due to Chaos control Affecting it,**

**3. An alien race in Mario's world Known as the "Shroobs" Will be joining the Metarex in Season 3.**

**4. Smithy will be working with Dr. Eggman,**

** Koopa Bros and Bowser will be part of there ordeal to.**

**well that's all I have planned out at the moment. Enjoy**

**(Nighttime)**

In sonic's universe, sonic is trying to break into eggmans Base, to foil Eggman plans and rescue Cheese and Cream, with some help from Tails and Amy in Tails Plane The Tornado. During the fight Eggman orders for the base to be locked down tight.

"Doctor Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down" Decoe said.

" Why does that cursed sonic always get in my way?" Eggman said.

"He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman, Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do?" Cream said.

"Chao" Cheese said.

"Is that so?, well he's to late to stop me this time, once I insert the last chaos emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible" Eggman said.

"You can't do that, Sonic won't let you get away with this". Cream said.

" HaHaHa your wrong Creamy Dreamy" Eggman said while laughing.

as he was laughing, Sonic bursts in.

"Sonic?...your to late" Eggman said putting the emerald in the machine. "you'll never stop me now sonic, all i have to do is to press this little red button". Eggman said.

"Thats if you can press it before I grab it" Sonic said.

"Just try" Eggman said.

Eggman orders his Mechs to shoot at Sonic, Sonic dashes and dodges the lasers, as he does he gets into Eggmans way.

"WAIT STOP, Hold your fire!" Eggman said to the Mechs.

The Mechs then shoot at the machine as Eggman ducked to the ground.

"Oh no, what have you done?" Eggman said in shock, the Machine then lets out a large Light that engulfs almost everything.

* * *

**(Back at peaches Castle)**

Professor E gadd was rolling in something Big inside the Castle, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were helping him move it. Yoshi used his tongue to help move it, while Mario and Luigi were pushing it from behind.

"What is this thing, It looks scary." Luigi said nervously.

"It's something that I have been working on for a long time, (6 months to be exact)" E gadd said

"Keep your hat on Luigi, no need to be scared." Mario said

The Toads from Toad town, all gathered inside the Castle to take a look at E gads new invention. Princess peach and her steward Toadsworth, comes to greet our Characters.

"Mario, Luigi, E Gadd, a pleasure to see you all" Peach says.

"I say, what is this do hicky contraption" Toadsworth said banging it slightly with his cane.

"Gentle Toadsworth, this is a very delicate machine...Now if I have everyone's attention I will show you" E gadd said taking off the giant cloak.

everyone all stares in awe at the Machine.

"Behold...I call it the "DimensioWarper" E gadd said

"The DimensioWarper?" Mario said

"Let me Explain imagine...there being different worlds in a different space and time, thanks to this Ancient energy source, That Proffesor Kolorado and Goombella found on there Excavation, Which they are here to see, it will be possible to see or may even go to those different places" E gadd said.

"Whoah" The Toads said

"Is it dangerous?" Peach said.

"When have my inventions ever been dangerous?" E gadd said

"Well there was that one time when-" Luigi was cut off

"Without any further a do I will demonstrate" E gadd said turning on the machine, it was warming up

"Wait have you tested this out yet?" Mario said

Before E gadd could answer there was a huge explosion, that hit the castle, Everyone was at a panic and they all ran out of the castle. In the huge gap in the roof they see one large flying metal ship called the Blade, Mario and Luigi look at it and they looked surprised

"Mama Mia, not you again" Mario said.

Mario sees, Bowser flying in his Carrier.

"give it up Mario, I have the upper hand now, now with my new Robotic army, right Smithy" Bowser said.

"Yes my king." Smithy said.

"You teamed up with Smithy are you kookoo crazy." Mario said.

"He apologized for his actions, and now he's part of the Koopa Army." Bowser said.

The Koopa Bros made there entrance.

"Alright Bros lets show these brothers, what happens when you mess with Lord Bowser" Red said.

The Koopa Bros then started to attack and Mario and Luigi, Princess peach and Toadsworth ran out of the castle, Yoshi Helped them Escape. "Mario catch" Peach said throwing him a fire flower. Mario and Luigi then jumped and grabbed the fire flowers.

Professor E Gadd, Kolorado, ad Goombella was hiding behind the Machine, when suddenly the machine turned on, it let out flashing light.

"It's working" E gadd said

Mario and Luigi were fighting the best they could and were about to get the upper hand.

"Koopa Bros, Special attack" Red said.

The Koopa bros, then started to get on top of each other and started to spin.

"Oh no, here it comes bro" Luigi said.

"Quick, Luigi use your Thunder and I'll use my fire" Mario said.

Luigi then started to form an electricity while Mario formed a fire ball.

"Lets Go Dudes!" Red said.

As they went to attack, Luigi and Mario let out there attack and it hit the Koopa Bros straight on, but they still kept coming now there bodies ere filled to the brim with an electric charge, and it was heading right to E gads machine. They hit it with all there might, The machine then started to overload, it pinpointed at a dimension that was releasing a large amount of energy and was affecting the Power source.

"Oh no" E gadd said.

"That doesn't sound good" Goombella said.

The machine started spurting out of control, The machine then started to shoot out beams of light all over the place spreading across the kingdom, the machine shattered, along with the Gem, and opened a Portal that was sucking everything up that was in or near the castle, The Blade was sucked in along with Bowser, Smithy and the Koopa bros, Kolorado, and Goombella. Yoshi ran into the castle and tried to help our heroes, Mario grabbed E gadd, Luigi and grabbed Yoshi's Tongue so Yoshi can reel them in

"Hang on Luigi, E gadd I got you," Mario said

But the portal was to strong and Luigi slipped out of Marios hand

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled getting sucked in, along with Egadd.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled.

The Portal was to strong, Yoshi then lost his footing and Mario and Yoshi were sucked into the Portal, The Portal then Disappeared in a flashing light.

Everyone was all shocked, Peach and Toadsworth looked at the devastation of the castle. "MARIO!" Peach said

**I hoped you liked the first chapter would really like to know if it's going the right way.**


	2. Chaos in different forms pt 2

**Enjoy**

Everything was all just a blur, Mario was laying there on the ground in the dark in some sort of Jewelry store.

"Mama mia my head is-a killing me" Mario said.

Mario lifts himself up and then suddenly an alarm sets off.

"What is that noise" Mario said.

Mario tries to get out by using the door, but it was locked he then tried to run in head first into the door, all that he accomplished was an even worse headache, He looked around, thinking on what to do.

* * *

"Attention we got a robbery in progress at the Local Jewelry store" A dispatch radio said

" All right over and out...Man, first a Fast moving Blue Hedgehog, and now a Robbery, could his night get any worse or weirder" The Officer said

The officer makes it to the jewelry store and before he could even get out of the car, the Jewelry store door suddenly gets blasted out, Marios clothes and hat turned white and had red overalls instead of blue, he reverted back to his old self and put the flower back In his pocket. The police officer got out of the car went behind his car and held his gun right at Mario,

"Put your hands in the air now!" The officer said nervously

Mario looked around Surprised.

"I said put arms up now". The officer said.

Mario looked at the officer, Mario Ran off,

"Hey get back here" The officer said getting back into the car.

The police officer was right on Mario's tail.

"I need to get out of here" Mario said scared.

He reaches into his pocket and grabs out a feather, he turns into Cape Mario and he flies off. The officer stops his car and looks at Mario flying away, he had a flabbergasted look on his.

"Now we got a big nosed, short man flying around now, I need a vacation" The officer said.

Mario was flying around the city trying to find his friends.

"(What is this place?) Mario said. " LUIGI, E GADD, KOLORADO, GoomBella, where are You!" Mario yelled

Out of nowhere while Mario was flying he suddenly gets hit by a big gust of wind, a quick blue flash went right above him,

"WHOOOOOAHHHH" Mario screamed with the wind blowing him away and right into the nearby woods. He hits a tree and reverts back to normal. He picks him self up.

"MARIO!, MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone was screaming.

"LUIGI!" Mario said

"HELP!" Luigi screamed.

Mario runs into the direction of the screams, He finally finds Luigi and he sees him hiding behind a tree,

"Luigi whats wrong" Mario said

"That!" Luigi said pointing at the scary looking tree.

Mario falls over in disbelief, Mario goes to Luigi.

"It's okay luigi, come on we need to find the others" Mario said

"Where are we" Luigi said

" I don't know but I hope everyone is okay" Mario said.

**Well this is it the rewritten version of my story please leave a review and tell me what you think, I will get the next chapter in soon,**


	3. Friends in need

**Enjoy**

**(The Next Day)**

**E gadd was walking around in an unknown location to him.**

**"Oh this is bad, really really bad, I knew I should've tested out that blasted machine first." E gadd said. **

** While E gadd was looking around he noticed a plane in the distance and a two tailed fox trying to fix it. **

**"Lets see now if I-" Tail was continuing talking to himself while he was repairing his plane.**

**E gadd carefully walked to the plane to admire it.**

**"really good mechanical engineering" E gadd said.**

**Tails accidently hit his head on the bottom of the plane while he was fixing it due to being surprised by the voice.**

**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" E gadd said.**

**"No problem, who are you?" tails said**

**"My name is professor Elvin Gadd or E Gadd, Top inventor of the Mushroom Kingdom" E gadd said.**

**"Mushroom Kingdom?" Tails said.**

**" Yeah, but not in this Universe." E Gadd said.**

**"Your from a Different Universe? (Oh no is Chaos Control responsible for this?) Tail said in his mind.**

**"I'm trying to find my friends who got sent here, so we can get back home" E gadd said.**

**"What A coincidence, I'm doing the same thing?" Tails said**

**"Maybe we can work together?" E gadd said.**

**"That would be a great Idea, But I can't go anywhere until the Tornado is fixed" Tails said.**

**"Here let me give it a try" E gadd said getting a wrench.**

**End of Pt 1.**


	4. Friends in need Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Mario and Luigi were walking around the city down the street, They than come across a window that had a bunch of Televisions that was showing the news

_" The super sonic speed demon seen here on a police helicopter video last night has the city Baffled" The news Reporter said._

_"It was about this high, it was blue and it looked like a freak" A police officer said._

_"I was just driving along, until this thing went "woooo" right by me" A Pedestrian said. _

_"That thing was to fast to be a regular animal" Another Pedestrian said._

"Weird, I remember seeing something blue right above me when I was flying" Mario said.

" Are you sure" Luigi said.

"I'm positive," Mario said

_"and in other news, a local jewelry store has been vandalized Last night, with it's front doors and windows being completely destroyed," the Reporter said._

_"Yeah I was called to the scene right when this man blew the front of the jewelry store to pieces and then he just flew off" The Officer said._

_"here is a vague drawing on what the suspect looks like if anyone has any information on this mans whereabouts, please contact the police as soon as possible" The reporter said._

"Mama Mia, Mario why did you do that?" Luigi said

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get out of it...and my nose isn't that big." Mario said pointing at the T.V.

"_And now lets go live to this next breaking story" The reporter said._

_"Please...Leave us alone" Cream said_

_"Chao, Chao" Cheese said._

_"Yoshi" Yoshi said._

Mario and Luigi see Yoshi, Cream and Cheese on top of a billboard.

"It's Yoshi!" Luigi said.

"He's in trouble, we have to help him" Mario said

"We don't know where he is though" Luigi said.

"Oh no what are we going to do?" Mario said.

they suddenly see a bunch of police cars and a military convoy driving right by on the street. They here vague sound coming from it.

" that sounds like Yoshi." Mario said.

"Quick we got to catch up to it" Luigi said

They then started to run down the sidewalk as fast as they could even when the vehicles were long gone. they didn't want to cause any suspicion so they avoided using there special feathers or any power items they had.

* * *

**(Area 99)**

a scientist was walking inside a lab, he walked to an eye scanner and it opened the door, inside there was a bunch of scientist examining, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi in some sort of glass pod.

"Please let us out we didn't do anything wrong" Cream said

A special Camera was looking at all three of them inside the pod.

"What kind of place is this, we got to get out of here" Cream said

"Chao" cheese said.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said.

all three had sad, and scared looks on there faces as they were being scanned and examined by the scientists.

* * *

Outside the base Sonic was running towards the base with a special communicator on.

"Sonic can you hear me" Chris said

"Yeah" sonic said

"remember when you get to the main building go through an air vent, that should be a blind spot for security got it?" Chris said

"Got it?" Sonic said

"Also, once you get in there you won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly" Chuck said

"Okay, I'm going in" Sonic said

* * *

Mario and Luigi after getting out of view anybody used there Feathers to turn into Cape Mario and Luigi.

"We only have a limited of time to use these we got to hurry" Mario said

"Look in the distance" Luigi said

they spot a huge base just a few miles away.

" That's probably were Yoshi is at... come on." Mario said to luigi

They flew as fast as they could.

* * *

Sonic was inside the ventilation shaft. He carefully gets out and notices cameras with lasers on them, he then starts to speed his way through the hallway carefully to make sure the cameras don't spot him,

_"Searching for Intruder" An alarm said over and over._

The scientist still contunied on with there work, still scanning, Yoshi, Cream and Cheese The scientist were becoming shocked and awed on what there discovering.

_"Abnormality detected in the electrical system" The Alarm said_

suddenly the power went out.

the scientist hear a glass shatter.

"what was that?" A scientist said.

"Oh no." a Scientist said. noticing the pod was broken

Sonic, Yoshi, Cream, and Cheese were hiding behind some Scientist Equipment.

Cheese was so happy to see sonic he couldn't help but cheer and he gave away there position.

"Lets go" Sonic said to them.

they then started to run off.

* * *

In the Mean time some workers were checking out the problem with the electricity, one of them looks at a tiny paper airplane, with an insignia on it.

"somebody has sabotage the whole system, quick we got to get the power online right now" The Main worker said.

* * *

sonic, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi were all running down the hallway, Suddenly the Power comes back on and the defence mechanism on the cameras start to come back online.

"Cream Hang on" sonic said

All of them all start running dodging the lasers as they go.

Sonic had to let go of cream so he could deal with the cameras.

"Keep running" sonic said.

Yoshi just didn't want to stand there he wanted to help, Yoshi then used his tongue to wrap around the camera he puts the camera into his mouth, makes into an egg and throws it at the other cameras.

"wow thanks, green guy". Sonic said

Suddenly some blast doors started to close, Cream was trying to run as fast she could, but she was to slow,

"Cream." sonic said

Before Sonic could do anything though, Yoshi used his tongue to pick up Cream and Cheese to put them onto his back, Yoshi started go as fast they could and with some luck All of them make to the other side before the blast door closed.

They see Cameras all around them ready to fire, but then see a bunch of tiny paper airplanes destroying the Cameras.

"Whats going on" cream said.

"We can't stay around to find out" Sonic said.

They all continue to run while the cameras were malfunctioning shooting everywhere.

Sonic, Yoshi, Cream and Cheese were running up some stairs, but one of the cameras takes down one of the stair cases, Cream and Cheese start to fall, sonic had her in his hand, and Yoshi was in front, the lasers separated them. Yoshi grabbed all of them by using his tongue and he started to jump them all the way out to the top away from the lasers.

" See I told you we would get out of there" sonic said.

"Thank you sonic, and thank you...Yoshi" Cream said.

Cheese hugged Yoshi's Big Green Nose.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said happy

"They suddenly hear an airplane outside of the building,

"Sounds like a plane...The Tornado" Sonic said

Tails and Egadd were in the plane flying over the base.

"This must be it you guys" tail said to Mario and Luigi that were flying right by them.

sonic and Yoshi burst out of the building with cream and cheese and they all land on top of the Tornado, They all flew away to safety, while Chris and Chuck watched.

"Mission Accomplished lets head home" Chuck said.

* * *

**(chris's Home)**

**"My name is Christopher, Sonic landed in our swimming pool last night and I saved him" Chris said**

**"My names tails, I'm sonics best friend" Tails said.**

**"My names Cream and this is my special Chao friend C****heese and my new friend Yoshi thank you for helping us" Cream said**

**"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi" Mario said**

**"Hello" Luigi said**

**"I'm Proffesor Elvin Gadd Please to meet you" E gadd said.**

**" It's very nice to meet all of you, I have a feeling were all going to become really good friends, and this is my grandfather chuck" Chris said.**

**Chuck was checking out the small robotic paper airplane that tails and E gadd built.**

**"Extradionary tiny radio controlled airplanes" Chuck said**

**"We got all kinds of neat gadgets" Tails said.**

**"This is an amazing piece of equipment, it goes beyond anything I have ever seen, how did you develop it?" Chuck said.**

**"Thanks to E Gadd I was able to Perfect it, It's nothing special not in the worlds we come from" Tails said.**

**"And were exactly is that tails?" chuck said.**

**" beats me but I think all of us have got here through a warp in time and space" Tails said**

**"Interesting, not very helpful, but interesting" Chuck said.**

**"So you guys are from somewhere else?" Chris said to Mario and his friends.**

**"Yeah" Mario said.**

**"Wait I just thought of something if you, me cream and Cheese are here maybe the others got sent here to, and Mario's friends as well" Tails said.**

**"You maybe right tails, and if that's the case" sonic was thinking.**

**"EGGMANS HERE TO!" Tails, Sonic, Cream yelled**

**"Oh no, and that must mean" Mario said**

**"SMITHY AND BOWSER TO!" Mario and Luigi yelled.**

* * *

**(On a Distant Island Far in the Coast)**

**Eggmans base was on a small island.**

**"It seems we got transported here by Chaos Control, very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggam Empire here and soon I will rule the entire Universe, HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Eggman said.**

**And that is the end of Chapter Two, Don't Worry, Smithy and Bowser will make an Appearance in the next episode, Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Missile Wrist Rampage

**Enjoy**

Back at Eggmans base, Eggman was planning on what to do first.

"Taking over this planet will be a picnic, as an appetizer I'll finish off this city" Eggman said

"Which robot will you choose Doctor" Decoe said handing him some cards.

"Lets see." Eggman said looking through the cards

He couldn't choose so he put it in his machine so it can pick it for him.

"Awww, Missile wrist, Perfect" Eggamn said

* * *

**(Sewers)**

Knuckles and Amy were walking in the sewers.

"This whole thing is Sonics fault" Knuckle's said

"All Sonic did was try to stop Egg man, he didn't mean for us to get sent here" Amy said.

"Even if Doctor Egg man is to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far" Knuckles said

"Sonics not afraid to fight back" Amy said

"Sonic just likes to get into fights for kicks" Knuckles said

"I'm not going anywhere with you any further if you keep talking trash about Sonic" Amy said

" I don't have time for this see ya" knuckles said walking away.

"Wait your not just going to leave me down here are you?" Amy said

"Do what you want that's your business" Knuckles said.

"This is going to be impossible...HEY COME ON KNUCKLES DON'T BE MAD WAIT UP!" Amy said catching up to him.

**(another Part of the sewers)**

Kolorado and Goombella were walking in the sewers to.

"It stinks In here" Goombella said.

"We have to stay down here, it's not safe out on the surface, and besides We've been underground many times." Kolorado said adjusting his Safari Hat.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long this Light will last" Goombella said about her Archeological helmets built in flashlight.

"don't worry we'll find another way out, before the Light goes out" Kolorado said.

Suddenly the Light just turns off.

"Oh Man" Kolorado said

"Any more batteries in that bag of yours?" Goombella said.

**Now to Explain who Kolorado and Gombella are**

**Kolorado is a Famous Koopa Archeologist, he has a old fashioned mustache and wears an antique clock over his neck, He is a Passionate Explorer and Adventurer and is always in search for new Artifacts and in the Mushroom kingdom,**

**Goombella is a pink Female Goomba, She has long blonde hair, and is the Student/Expedition Partner of Kolorado, She dreams of becoming a world famous Archeologist and also has a crush on Mario.**

**I hope you liked this Chapter, and I will have more tomorrow, Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
